Creepy Valentine
by Tomato-sama
Summary: This is a one shot story of Sasuke and Hinata :D hope you like it.


**Creepy Valentine**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

i do not own naruto... :D

**WARNING:**

Worse grammar and spelling :D

* * *

**A one shot naruto fanfiction.**

**Hinata P.O.V.**

* * *

I wake up with a sweet scent that coming from the backyard garden. My mother created the garden for her leisure time, but after she die I took all the care for her loving garden.

It's February 14, the most romantic day for all couples and maybe for everyone who have someone special to them. But for me? This day is a simple day, nothing in particular meaning, natural.

I live here as a princess in hyuga clan. Of course I'm their heir after all. After I woke up, the breakfast is waiting for me. This is the meaning of day to me wake up, eat, feel the air and sleep.

But this boring life was finally ended when I met my friends.

My room is in the 2nd floor of the house and beside a giant tree from the outside of the yard. After I eat breakfast I will open the window and my friends are waiting me outside.

"Come on Hinata" A sweet whisper coming from my precious friend Naruto.

I carefully close the window and jump to the tree. I really like the feelings of freedom.

And I feel this freedom whenever I'm with them.

We jump from tree to tree with only the 3 of us. At my right is a yellow hair ramen ninja, Naruto. And at my left is the black hair tomato ninja, Sasuke.

We finally arrive at our destination the Kawa River at the boundary of konoha. There a pink hair punch ninja, Sakura.

We always place our picnic here every time that the calendar day is red.

"Wow many foods" Naruto said while his eyes are glowing.

Sakura places all the bento in front of us and we all prepare to eat.

"Itadakimasu"

We all said in unison we break our chopstick and eat with jokes and laughter.

"I heard about the abandon mansion outside the village" Naruto said.

"I heard that too, they said that everyone who enters that mansion will never be out forever." Sakura said in creepy face.

"Darn Sakura don't frighten me" Naruto choke from sakura's face. For me every time Sakura's mad she's scary.

"So will be going there?" Sasuke ask bluntly.

"No problem with me" Sakura agree.

"I like adventure" The yellow hair ninja announces.

"I-I will join" I said in whisper. But I really don't know if I want too.

After the lunch we get up and decide to go at the Abandon Mansion outside the village.

We jump from tree to tree and stop when we saw a giant board saying 'dangerous please stay away'. I feel my knee getting weak, now I'm sure I don't want to come.

Naruto and Sasuke only find it interesting and continue inside the forest. After a 1 hour of travel we found the abandon Mansion.

"Wow so big" Naruto amused by its size kinda big but yet it looks like a Dracula palace.

"Let's enter" Sasuke said in flat tone. But when I look at his face he seems smirking. Men really like adventure for sure.

"Hinata? Do you want to enter?" A frighten voice was coming from my side. I thought Sakura is tough, but as I see now she's afraid of ghost.

"I-I don't know" As I said those word a crow let out a scary sound from its throat.

Sakura and I hug each other in frighten face. The dark clouds are forming in the sky. As soon as it form the lightning strike from the sky and a loud roar of sky can be heard. It's scary, really.

The rain slowly drops from the sky. Sasuke and Naruto is not in our side anymore, until we hear Naruto calling us.

"Hinata, Sakura come here" Naruto shouted. He's at the Mansion's door.

We shelter ourselves in the Mansion's tiny roof outside its door. The Mansions door is so big but many scratches.

"We should go inside, we will get wet here" Sasuke said and faces the door.

"How can we open this?" Sakura ask while shaking by the cold air.

"Let's break it"

"N-no you can push it" I said. I really don't want to see them destroying things.

Sasuke and Naruto push the door but it doesn't move even a little.

Sakura is trying to push the door too but it soesn't move. I feel the cold in my skin my knee become weak and I lean in one post.

'Click'

A sound form when my back touches the post at the right side of the door. After 10 seconds the door opens by itself.

Our face is saying wow, a mansion with hidden opener.

We take our step into the mansion. It's dark. A heavy rain and dark sky gets the mansion darker. We touch the wall but there Is no switch. After 1 minute the door closes and light automatically lit up.

Whenever we make a step, another light will lit and the pass light will turn off. It's Magnificent yet scary.

At the end of the hallway was a big door. Sasuke touches the door and it opens automatically.

We enter the room and find a bright room the table, chairs and design was all covered up from dust. Sasuke found a red scroll beside the nearest table. I join sasuke finding more interesting old scroll. We found a scroll with a title of 'the legend of konoha', we turn back to face Naruto and Sakura but in our surprise they are nowhere to found.

We are searching the whole room and yelling their names. No response, Sasuke touch the organ and the floor that we're standing at open and drop us.

I don't get hurt when I fall. It's because I fall to Sasuke's back.

"Would you like to stand, Hinata?" He said, maybe I'm too heavy to carry on.

we found ourselves in one room it seems vacant, an empty room.

We exit the room and shout for Naruto and Sakura's name. I hug his arm, I'm really afraid walking apart. I don't mind now what he's thinking about it.

A loud cry escaped the dark sky. As I heard it I hug Sasuke's arm tightly. I'm in big tension now, A Mansion with no people, a dark mansion. Naruto and Sakura are lost or we are the one who lost.

We heard a footstep coming from the other end of the hallway that we're taking. In front of us. Sasuke open the nearest room and have a peek of who is the footstep coming from.

I hope it's from Naruto. But as the footstep gets nearer the sound become heavier and it's like a metal shoe or something.

Sasuke peek from inside his eyes are widen, I can't blame him. Cause we saw a two boots walking in the hallway. Sasuke shut the door close and I scream but he hugs me and places his palm in my mouth.

Sasuke and I are leaning in the wall beside the door. In front of us is a wide window. Lightning is striking from the sky, the rain pour heavily. It's so dark.

I hold Sasuke's arm and I wish that this is just a frank jokes.

Sasuke place his arm around me and hold my hand. He's so warm. I place my head in his chest and close my eyes.

"are you cold?"

His voice was so warm and calm.

"Ye-yeah but I-I'm ok now" I softly whisper to him.

He rubs his hand into my hand. This makes me feel warm the cold scape my body.

"Hinata"

I open my eyes and look to him. Even its dark I can able to see his face, I have to admit it. He's handsome.

He holds my chin and lifts it up. As I found myself, I'm kissing with him.

The kiss last for 2 minutes. I'm still looking at him in puzzled eyes. He smiles to me and he gets something in his pocket. A necklace. A necklace with a heart shape and at the back is my name written.

He places the necklace in my neck. Is this a friendly gift for valentines? Even how many times I ask myself still I can't ask him directly.

"I love you, Hinata" He said in sweet tone. My eyes grew bigger. Sasuke love me?

"Ever since that we met, in our childhood days. when you gave me bento to eat." He let a deep sigh and continues. On that day I always look at you in secret and wish someday you will see me as the way you see Naruto." He faces me and tells me the 3 words again "I love you".

I can answer, I can reply to his words. Even I talk in my mind my mouth don't speak what I'm thinking. I'm frozen like a stone.

Sasuke move his lips in me and kiss me passionately. It took me 1 minute before I respond to his kiss.

I'm burning. His breath was hot. i move my hand in his back. He pulls me closer to his body and kisses me more intensely.

He down his face and kiss my neck. 'Please don't mark me there' I said to my mind. My throat feels dry my voice doesn't want to come out. He opens my jacket zipper up to my breast so he can kiss my neck freely.

Sasuke is unzipping my jacket totally when a noise is coming from outside the door. Sasuke carry me inside in one of the cabinet and place his hand in my mouth. From there he sharpened his senses and look at the space between the cabinet doors.

A few seconds more the room door crack and reveal a dark man with sword fighting the boots. After the boots down to floor we hear someone say

"CUT"

My heart jumps and my mind crumble up. This abandon Mansion is a shooting area of one of the latest movie in konoha. Sasuke hold my hand and look at me with the emotion I can't read. He kiss my hand and he smile with me.

This is my first romantic valentine after all.

**…**

**hello this is my first Naruto Fanfic and one shot story.. thank you for reading and please review :D.. arigato**


End file.
